All Or Nothing
by MeFromMars
Summary: Just a short one-shot of what I think should've happened in the season 4 finale. If you were disappointed with the "Klaine development" in 4x22, you might like this ;)


**All Or Nothing**

„Will, Emma…Wemma, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Blaine glanced at the newlyweds kissing and while everyone erupted in cheers, he just couldn't tear his gaze away from Kurt.

Kurt was clapping, not looking at him, but that was fine with Blaine. He didn't want Kurt to see how nervous he was. Behind his back, he was fiddling with the small black box he had bought just two days ago.

Everyone telling him it was too soon and Kurt saying they weren't a couple had disheartened him for a short while, but he knew that Kurt was the love of his life, just as he knew that Kurt still loved him. When he had asked Kurt to stay for Regionals, Kurt had known he had wanted to ask something else, Blaine had seen it in his eyes.

Kurt was the most beautiful human being Blaine had ever laid eyes on. Those past few days with him close again had Blaine reminded of that once more. He was physically unable not to look at Kurt and he knew that Kurt noticed. He took it as a good sign, that he didn't object to his "heart-eyes".

Blaine took a deep breath, than he touched Kurt's arm. Kurt turned his head and smiled at him.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"I would like to ask you something, Kurt", Blaine began. "I know our history is not easy and we're technically still broken up or "just friends" as you like to say, but we both know that's not true. I still love you and I know that you love me too. You've forgiven me a long time ago, and our Christmas and Valentine's Day together have just proven that." Slowly the rest of the Glee Club began noticing what was going on and quieted down.

"I know this may come sudden", Blaine continued, "but you are the love of my life, Kurt. So" he took another deep breath and then got down on one knee, pulling out the box with the ring. He heard gasps from all around the room, and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Blaine heard faint _Aww_s but all he could focus on was Kurt, looking down on him with soft eyes.

"No."

Blaine's smile faltered. That was definitely not what he had expected.

"Blaine" Kurt said and his voice was gentle and loving. "I will not marry you. I know why you are doing this, and I don't think it's the right way. But" he took Blaine's hand and pulled him to his feet, not letting go of his hand. "I am willing to give us a second chance."

"What?"

"You were right about two things, Blaine. I still love you and I have forgiven you a long time ago. I just needed time to figure that out. Ask me again in one or two years, and I'll say yes."

Blaine stared at him, unable to say a word. This was going so completely different from what he had planned, but he couldn't find it in him to be disappointed. Kurt _loved_ him.

"So," Kurt said, looking at him expectantly, "are you okay with us giving our relationship a second chance? Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Yes, oh god _yes_."

Kurt beamed and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched and now it was them the whole room cheered for.

Their lips still fit together perfectly and Blaine could've easily gotten lost in the kiss, but there were still some things he needed to say.

He pulled away. "Kurt" he said, breathless. "I promise I will never, ever cheat on you again, in no way. I will survive the short time that is left without you without feeling left behind."

"And I promise to never neglect you again or shut you out. We will make this work, Blaine, I know it. Not long and you'll be in New York too."

"Not long" Blaine repeated, a happy smile on his lips.

"I love you." Kurt had a sincere look in his eyes that made tears well up in Blaine's eyes. Happy tears.

"I love you too." And their lips met again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I really wish we would've seen something like that in the season finale, I was so disappointed yesterday. But well, let's just hope we get lots of screen time for Kurt and Klaine next season, and a proper reunion. Klaine is endgame, after all.**

**Review and I will love you forever! :)**


End file.
